particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruzian Voivodeship
Ruzian Voivodeship (Valruzian: Województwo Ruzyjskie) is one of five voivodeships in the Republic of Valruzia, created in April 4245 on the grounds Administrative Reform. It occupies 473.400 square kilometers of north-west Valruzia, and has approximately 19.9 million inhabitants, and the population density of 42 people per square kilometer. Its capital is located in Brzańsk which is one of the biggest cities in Valruzia and one of the financial centers of the nation. It borders Chynberg Voivodeship to the north, Valusian Voivodeship to the north-west, Gryfit Voivodeship to the west, Democratic Republic of Tukarali to the south, and Baltusia to the east. It is the most industrialized region in Valruzia and one of the nation's wealthiest. Thanks to large deposits of crude oil, natural gas, and coal some of the largest refineries and coal power plants are located in the voivodship. WKN Volantis remains the largest employer in the region. Geography The Ruzian Voivodeship is located in south-eastern part of Valruzia and borders: * Baltusia - 1565 kilometers. * Democratic Republic of Tukrali - 543 kilometers. and the voivodeships: * Chynberg Voivodeship - 368 kilometers. * Valusian Voivodeship - 235 kilometers. * Gryfit Voivodeship - 341 kilometers. The Ruzian Voivodeship is located in the region of Ruzian Upland and its territory encompasses parts of Kagan Mountain Range. With the highest elevation point, Humbert's Peak (Szczyt Humberta) which stands at 1.342 meters above sea level and the lowest point at the elevation of 56 meters above sea level. The largest river flowing through the Ruzian Voivodeship is the Marska River, in the basin of which the voivodeship is located. The river is navigable and is the second most important transportation route after the Libard river. Transportation As the Valusian Voivodeship, Ruzian Voivodeship is also one of two voivodeships with densest transportation infrastructure and is an important transportation hub. Most of importat transcontinental highways pass through the region and most of the nation's cargo railroad is located within the voivodeship. The second largest airport in the country - Brzansk - Olimpia Airport - is located in the region's capital Brzansk. It is the most technologically advanced airport in Valruzia. Subdivisions of the Voivodeship Ruzian Voivodeship is divided into 13 counties (3 cities with county rights, 10 land counties) and has 1102 municipalities: 199 urban municipalities, 394 urban-rural municipalities, 509 rural municipalities. Counties within the voivodeship from three districts: Dabik District (Rejencja Dąbik) in the south, Pastarnia District (Rejencja Pastarnia) in the east, and Central Valruzia District in the north. Brzańsk is the important transport hub for the whole country. Numerous companies have either its headquarters or divisions within the voivodeship. The most important are: Walmaglew, LOT Valruzian Airlines, Homeconnect. WKN Volantis is the biggest employer in the Voivodeship and the most important part of the Ruzian economy. Governors (Since Democratic restoration, 4644) Majority means the winning party got an absolute majority in the regional chamber; Coalition means the winning party needed to agree with one or more parties in order to have majority in the chamber; Minority means the winning party did not have an absolute majority in the regional chamber, regardless of whether it was in coalition with other parties or not. Category:Places in Valruzia Category:Regions Category:Voivodeships of Valruzia